


Ocean trench

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NU'EST
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Summary: Guide 🦊 × Sentinel🐢
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

星历689年，金钟炫终于在二十五岁那年登上了白塔首席哨兵的位置。作为百年来第一位贫民出身的首席，他的成功鼓舞了广大下层人民对自身潜力的探索，皇室也同时前所未有的下令开放平民晋升途径，为此贵族权贵多有微词，却也无话可说。当今帝国主人本就是二十年前篡位，奉行唯才是举，实力至上主义的人，谁又敢在帝国扩张，急需人才的关口自爆呢？

但是让他们更加想象不到的是，这位篡位者还破除了新年晚宴的身份限制，将新上任的年轻首席请到了皇宫里，引得贵族里一片哗然。

与家中的长辈不同，李锡对这位传说中的哨兵不仅不排斥，反倒是兴趣满满，正好父亲叔叔们都不愿出席，他便借了李氏伯爵的头衔得到了进入皇宫赴宴的机会。

幸运的是，他虽然离得有一定距离，位置的方向却是正正好的对着主桌。

在衣冠楚楚，满面红光的贵族中，这位身居上位的青年是过分清瘦朴素了。清爽的黑色短发微微露出额头，普通的黑白三件式西装勾勒出他纤细的腰，没有贵族们的珠宝装饰，只是在左耳戴了一只小小的耳环，在灯光下闪着银光。主位的家族还没有到，长桌上的气氛有点尴尬，年轻的首席孤立无助只能低下头盯着眼前的盘子发呆。

这就是帝国军队的标志——晨晓战车的驾驶者吗？和李锡曾经相亲过的自带骄傲感的机甲拥有者们都不一样，这个青年就像冬日清晨的大海，平静而又神秘。他突然理解了皇帝亲自赐予他的战车Daybreak的名字，这个人是拥有着击破世俗的力量的人。

年轻的向导感觉自己的心在轻轻颤动，如果，是说如果，自己这个B级向导加上伯爵的身份有可能成为这样的人的伴侣吗？他在晚宴中一直心不在焉，吃得相当有失体面，但是他的心思已经完全在怎么样才能在餐后与那位首席搭上话上了。

在结束完甜点之后，照例是帝国主人对去年的总结和对今年的希望，这一段发言将在全帝国境内循环播放。李锡看着青年全程没有吃多少的样子，想着自己虽然吃掉了半只鸡加一大块厚切牛排还是可以以夜宵之名邀约的云云。

“......最后，我很开心能够看到今年的帝国军队又得以注入了强大的新鲜血液。钟炫，我们的新首席，世界闻名的晨晓驾驭者，必为帝国带来光明的未来！”

镜头切向金钟炫，他向镜头行了一个标准而利落的军礼。这个镜头相必会成为全国怀春少年少女口中津津乐道的话题。

但是这些津津乐道和李锡花了整个晚餐在脑海中构思的计划在一秒钟后全都变得无用。因为皇帝接着宣布了一个令视礼节为人生最重要之物的贵族们都惊得从椅子上跳起来的决定。

“另外，我在此宣布，皇室次子将与首席哨兵结合，新的时代会由这些年轻人们创造！”

李锡听见自己的恋心破碎的声音。

他努力回忆才想起来二皇子是一名A级向导的事实，但是在这个帝国里他更出名的是他作为战舰指挥官的能力，况且也没有人会认为皇位的有利争夺者会去依附于某个哨兵，与每个人共赴前线。

但是种种的不可能在这位前无古人的统治者面前估计变成了具有挑战乐趣的事情，帝国人民的三观每一天都在自我颠覆着。

这桩突然的婚约，让列席期间表情一直保持疏离与冷漠的哨兵都不禁瞪大了他漂亮的眼睛。李锡也不禁寻向皇族的方向，想确认另一位主人公的反应，却发现他根本就没有出席今天的晚宴。

哦豁，完球。

金钟炫坐在白塔最高层的卧室窗台上，望着夜幕下王都的灯火辉煌，他的精神体——那只白色的信天翁乘着卷挟着人间烟火味的夜风回到了他的身边。

“又去偷鱼吃了吗？”他摸摸这只凶悍又傻气的大鸟的头，充满忧伤的又说到，“你也会想念过去吗？”

白塔到闹市中心的距离对首席哨兵的感知力而言并非不可突破，他可以听见熙熙攘攘的人群里爱侣的欢笑，可以闻到路边加了大份鱿鱼和五花肉的炒面香气，可以看见投射在马戏团的帐篷上的光影在不断变换。他的童年就是在这样的市井中度过的，直到十年前他的五感突然爆发，然后被带入塔内。他与这些光怪陆离的生活场景就像被一层清澈的海水隔绝开来，从此他就成为了一只孤独的信天翁，幽灵一般盘旋在这海面上却永远无法着陆。他的卧室从无法眺望王都的低层训练兵宿舍到了这近乎顶端，一览众山小的首席卧房，却依然留不住自己的精神体对那座城市的思念。

他曾经想他是不拒绝任何婚约的，因为有时候他觉得自己已经要孤独得发疯了，或许新的伴侣能削减他对平凡人生活的执念，这也足够了。但是他又是过于优秀的，所以对于他的分配迟迟批不下来。

金钟炫没有想到的是，陛下会选择在新年致辞这种时间点中将自己推到台前，还是与皇室成员的联姻。他对二皇子殿下没有一点印象，他的生命纯粹得只有任务，训练和潜意识中对过去生活的一点点思念。但是从陛下口中说出的话，便是一定要执行的命令。他在略微的错愕后，站起来回答道：“不辱使命！”

春天已经来了，晚风中满是春花的芬芳，新年晚宴已经是四个月前的事情了，而自己还没有见到婚约者的面。他知道自己那句鬼畜的“不辱使命”将白塔宣传组给他树立的万能而完美的形象粉碎得一干二净，王都的年轻人谈情说爱时都爱用这句互相打趣。这样的自己是不是又离魂牵梦绕的生活更近了一步呢。他知道即使他与皇子结合，也不过是从这个牢笼到一个新的牢笼，从一片海到一片浅一点的海，触不到的亚特兰蒂斯还是在那里耀耀生辉。

黄旼炫逃了五个月，仗着舰队指挥官的身份从常驻的小行星带躲到边境星系，最后总算是被抓回了主星，执行最终的逮捕命令的就是他的婚约者。他看着面前的哨兵，比想象中的还要纤细，比自己小了整整一个size。但是在他面前，这个哨兵丝毫不打算抬头对视他，他淡漠的眼珠仿佛无机质的玻璃一样泛着光，黄旼炫发现他突然能够理解父亲选择他的原因了，完美的足够纯净的任务执行机器，如果自己能够完全掌控他，便是最为锋利的剑，在父亲年迈之后也足以镇住蠢蠢欲动前朝贵族的利刃。

他心里是有点膈应的，他自小恃才放旷，也树敌不少，父亲的这一举措无非是赠与他的护身符。但是哨向的结合无异于在战场上将后背交付与对方，而具体到这场婚姻，由于双方的地位差距，首席哨兵也不过是未来的皇帝随时可以抛弃的盾牌。

他听见对方的精神体有点哀怨的叫声，信天翁，真正的海洋之鸟，高超的滑翔能力能让它们拥有鸟类中最长久的飞行时间，可惜他也不是一块真的能让孤独漂泊了数十载的鸟儿落地的真实岛屿啊。他在心中叹了一口气，主动伸出手臂让金钟炫拷上。

回程的路上，他试图与这个年轻的首席搭话，从风土到艺术。小哨兵却只是睁着漂亮的大眼睛无措的看着他。他只比自己大三岁，原本以为不会存在多少代沟，然而黄旼炫忽略了他的婚约对象的出身。他前十五年的人生只在王都的第六十八区，后十年的人生里只有塔与任务目的地，在执行完任务后，公共向导会及时回收他们以免发生意外，即使他是驾驭晨晓的战神也毫不例外。这与从小便有国师教导，幼时便熟知自己的父亲拥有的每一块土地上的风土，音乐绘画美食品酒样样精通的皇子完全不在一个世界。

身为高级向导，黄旼炫可以轻松的感知到人的情绪波动，在这个哨兵面对自己的时候，丝毫不设防备，他的情绪波动就像是孩子遇到了精美易碎的宝物，紧张无措又充满了好奇心。如果说这是在正常的相亲会面上，无疑是一个不错的开局，但是在此处，或许是会让对方落入不可预估的深渊的引线。

他太过干净了，连老练的猎手都会不忍下手，倘若真的要用他来做盾牌实在是过于于心不忍。

自恋狂黄旼炫出生以来第一次自心底的厌恶起了自己。


	2. Chapter 2

曾经，黄旼炫也以为过自己是掌握了帝国最高等级权力的人群，最年轻的舰队指挥官，即将接任国防副大臣的位置，在22岁的年龄是足以炫耀的。但是在真正操纵历史的脚步的人面前，这一切又是如此的不堪一击。

他尊贵的父皇不仅看都不看驳回了他在穿梭艇上赶出来的对这个婚约基于双方代沟之深，可替换性之高，涉及岗位调动之复杂等等方面的报告，还将仪式的时间确定在了六月初，说六月的婚礼会得到母神朱诺的祝福。

只剩下一个月的时间，筹备婚礼的各项事宜纷至沓来。黄旼炫深知短期内父亲的决意不可改变，又寄希望于在婚后的一段时间内能通过现实让父亲醒转，只要那时候自己还没有与金钟炫结合，一切就都来得及。而这样做的前提是必须杜绝民众们对这次联姻产生好感甚至是支持的情绪，首先仪式就要尽量朴素而不起眼。他带领几个亲信亲力亲为，防止管理礼法的女官们好心办了坏事。依理出席的金钟炫对贵族制式是完全一窍不通的样子，只好坐在长桌的对面玩弄皇家农场送来的当季鲜花样本。

六月开放的鲜花有许多，玫瑰百合月季睡莲蝴蝶兰洋桔梗，黄旼炫苦恼中抬起头来看见的就是小哨兵好奇的碰触花丛的样子。他琉璃一般清透的眼珠倒映着斑斓的色彩，不时泛动波光，比起刚刚见到他的时候那种无机质的感觉，终于更像是活生生的人类了。

“都不知道哪个才是花了。”他脑中突然无端的就冒出这句话来。

然而数秒后他回过神来，自己不该有这种亲近他的愿望。他赶紧低下头在文件上的玫瑰百合月季睡莲蝴蝶兰洋桔梗中勾勾画画，最后选中的却不是婚礼中常见的花，是茉莉。女官们尴尬的建议说，这样未免让皇室婚礼过于小气，却被他一一驳回。不起眼最好了，他心里想着，虽然不起眼的孩子也有强大的力量。

即使黄旼炫有在刻意避免，多年未曾有过的皇室婚礼还是招揽了全帝国上下的瞩目。即使在三天之后，街巷中还残余着喜悦的氛围，人们还在津津乐道这对哨兵与向导组合的反转身形差和同样出众的外貌。

金钟炫在婚礼上的确是力行了他“不辱使命”的宣言，他在三天的时间内精通了冗杂繁复的皇室礼仪，并把长达十个小时的仪式流程分秒不差的烂熟于心。他没有亲人，只有几个塔中的朋友，因为任务分散在各个子星，婚礼来的仓促也无法放下任务前来贺礼。他一个人孤独的站在神父面前等待自己未来的向导搭上自己的手臂时，比起保护人的人，更多的是一种需要保护的脆弱感。但是那个人不会是自己，黄旼炫有些悲观的想着，身体却遵循着礼法的指导行动着。

两个被命运操纵的木偶是无法互相依扶的。

他无数次的向哨兵解释过他们两个不可能在一起的，并完整的解释过自己的计划中他并不会损失什么，但是哨兵还是固执的坚持着执行陛下给予他的任务，这令黄旼炫十分的头疼，原来他未来的伴侣才是他计划上最大的绊脚石。

婚礼的问题其实没有困扰他很久，哨兵对执行结合命令的执着才是最让他头疼的。婚礼后，他们就住进了黄旼炫在王都的高层公寓里。他客客气气的帮新房客安排好了朝南的大房间，可是到了晚安时间，小哨兵还是依然准时抱着自己的枕头来敲门了。

“金上校，我们不需要真的结合的，等父亲想清楚了，我们的婚姻就可以取消了。这样未来的你才能自由的与你喜欢的人在一起。你明白吗？”

很明显哨兵是明白这一点的，但是他显然还是更在乎自己的任务：“但是陛下......”

“他不会怪罪你的，全是我的责任。我已经是不自由的，你其实也不想再增加一层枷锁的不是吗？信天翁是海洋与天空的霸主，王都内海对它而言太小了吧？”他安抚性的摸了摸对方黑亮柔软的头发，上面还带着浴后的潮气与芬芳。

哨兵的身体因为这突然的接触而颤抖，他便善意的伸出一些精神触丝帮助他名义上的配偶清理过载的五感。他不敢走得太深入，只是在边缘的浅海中走着，他的精神体北极狐神不知鬼不觉的出现在他身后，一脸嫌弃的被海风吹得黏糊糊。

无垠的大海，这就是帝国现任首席的精神领域，信天翁在天空中盘旋，发出低哑的叫声。黄旼炫仔细的盯着远方，不仅仅是大海，海平面下隐约有建筑的影子。他俯下身，将耳朵浸入海水中，波涛声消失了，音乐人声车马声乘着水的媒介向他涌来。

守卫着沉没的大陆与逝去的记忆的守墓人吗。黄旼炫像是失了神一般向着海中的幻影走去，北极狐感觉到了危险发出警告嗥叫，他却置若罔闻。天上盘旋的信天翁也像是感应到了什么，降低了高度向他冲来。然后在信天翁的爪子碰触到他的瞬间，整个空间扭曲了，他被弹回了现实世界。

现实世界中的他在自己房间门口保持拥抱的姿势，呆呆站着，他的哨兵已经不知所踪。黄旼炫大概猜到了自己做出了什么无礼的行为，一边说着我们不要结合又一脚踏过界的自己实在是过于卑劣了吧。他懊恼不已，但是这也透露出一个令人不想承认的事实，他与金钟炫的结合率会是一个令人震惊的数字。

黄旼炫是不知道自己的家事成了全国人民准时收看的连续剧，要不然他出于面子也不会让这部剧在在一个月的放映后就来到了高潮：皇子殿下不愿妥协于命运，蜜月未过就申请回归舰队。

黄旼炫回了舰队，金钟炫也就没有理由待在那个公寓里，他自愿回到了白塔，好歹那里还有几个老友能陪他说说话，也有他最忠诚的搭档，帝国王都的象征——晨晓战车。

他无声的走进白塔大门，右转下了机库，时间还太早，机师们还没上班白金相间的机甲在实验室的蓝白灯光下像一尊凝固的石像。金钟炫怀念它在自己手下活过来的时候，仿若天神下凡的姿态。因为突如其来的婚约，他已经三个月没能出席任务了，他的骨头都懒散得发酸。

崔珉起在两个月前告诉他，机师组们决定趁他的婚假集体给晨晓做一次彻底升级，自己因此要去小行星带寻找特殊材料，无法出席他的婚礼。就此，他在白塔的朋友们一个也不能到场，他第一次有了这场结合或许不为上天祝福的预感。不知道珉起回来没有呢？自己的婚假明明有三个月之久，却在一个月不到的时候就灰溜溜的回来了。

其实他为了这个重要任务已经仔细研习过结合的相关文字和视频资料，前几天的黄旼炫那个吻若不是自己的主动推开，他很快就会被自己的精神领域吞没，结合热很快会在他们之间展开，这样他的任务就能圆满的完成。

但是他却突然的就很不甘心。他不是不喜欢黄旼炫，其实在这个人在穿梭艇上试图用有趣的风土趣闻与艺术时尚和自己搭话的时候，他就成了驶入自己寂寞荒海的一艘帆船，鲜活而纷扰，在水面上泛起波澜，模糊了海底幻影在自己心中的存在感。没有人告诉他，这是不是就是陷入爱情的感觉，但是黄旼炫就很明确的告诉自己，他不爱自己，他们之间也不会拥有爱情。这句话让他在结合热的边缘踩下了刹车，逃避的人不仅仅是黄旼炫，也是自己。

“皇子妃殿下怎么跑回白塔啦？是性生活不愉快吗？”

轻快的声音打破了金钟炫的胡思乱想，他不会认不出这个声音，来自他进入白塔后的第一个朋友。

“才不是的！”他笑着去糊崔珉起的脸，如果黄旼炫看到肯定会惊讶仿佛机器人一般的哨兵首席也会有如此像正常人类的时候。

听完金钟炫的抱怨，崔珉起翻了个白眼，白塔能不能重视一下人形兵器的情感教育，连自己恋爱了都不知道。最惨的是第一次恋爱还是个对方态度坚决的单相思，好惨呐我的挚友，要不是我也是哨兵我一定凑活着送你温暖了，但是不行我还是要帮你追回这个向导，否则我的杰作要谁来展示。

金钟炫自然是不知道崔珉起心中已经转过了多少道弯，只是用期待的狗狗眼望着这位总是有各种办法的朋友。

崔珉起心都要化了，居然还有人能拒绝这样的金钟炫吗？突然一个想法冒了出来，他说：“钟炫啊，你看其实可能是你弄错了自己的定位。虽然你是哨兵呢，但是体格上二皇子明显比你大，性格也更刚毅。不要总是想着征服，你可以试试做下面的那个，去勾引他嘛。男人都是下半身生物，听我的没错的。”

“勾引？”

“对对对，就类似特殊行动队那种，我认识他们组长，我联络一下让他们来教你哈！”

星历689年七月，帝国王都象征的晨晓战车请愿跟随星际舰队行动，对联盟军队是不小的震撼新闻，帝国吃瓜群众却都相当冷静——千里追妻的老套剧情终于到了。

重力在被抽离着，金钟炫已经不是第一次进入太空，却很少有这么明确的时间流逝感。晨晓战车的推进力开到最大，还有八十九个小时他才能到达驻扎在帝国边缘的舰队。

崔珉起看着好友这拼命劲，什么千里追妻，千里送妻还差不多。

内情人士疯狂吐槽道。


End file.
